The present invention is a solution to the problem of safe, efficient and neat organization of wires and power cords which accompany any small electrical appliances, and which are numerous where a group of electrical components are used together as an office desktop or computer workstation. Power cords and space connectors are of fixed length, leaving unsightly, confusing and potentially unsafe tangles of wiring. Although certain appliances have retractable cords, most have no such provision and, therefore, the ordinary stand-alone appliance would benefit by some means of routing, shortening and compactly storing the excess length of power cord. Many electrical devices also employ non-powered connectors, such as the coaxial cable connecting an antenna to a television. The present invention offers a comprehensive solution for cable shortening and management for individual cords, but more importantly, offers a system for handling many cords in an expandable device made up of identical units. Versatility of use and expandability thus render this invention unique, in addition to the fundamental features of the device: shortening and containing excess cords and cables so that these wires do not drape or intrude into areas where they might interfere with other objects (or with human users); efficiency (wires are more neatly and clearly organized for easier routing, substitution and replacement); and economy of space (the total number of wires crossing a desktop or other work surface is reduced, freeing that surface for use).